The Other Jinchuuriki
by animelover14081991
Summary: what happens if naruto befriends another Jinchuuriki. what happens when she meets Gaara
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The other Jinchuuriki

Naruto: The other Jinchuuriki

"Okay then. It has been decided. The child that my wife is pregnant with will be the next container for the bijuu. It will become this villages' secret weapon. With a weapon like that on our side we will render other villages powerless and make the kyoshi village the most powerful village!" said Tsukoda Kyoshi, the third Kyoshikage of the village hidden in the water.

"But who will be the human sacrifice needed for this procedure?" asked one of his subordinates.

"My wife!" the Kyoshikage answered as if this fact meant nothing to him

Three months later:

The Kyoshikage's wife, Tsunari gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She was their third child. She had straight black hair and bright blue eyes that seemed so full of life. Tsunari smiled. Her daughter looked just like her.

Just then her husband burst into the room.

"Tsukoda please don't do this! Don't you love your daughter?" Tsunari begged him.

Tsukoda grabbed his daughter from his wife and placed her on a table. He then tied his wife up so she could not escape the jutsu he was about to perform. Tsunari could see the previous Jinchuuriki still gasping for life at the other side of the table. He too was tied up.

His other two children, three year old Tazuna and two year old Tsunade, came into the room and seeing their mother tied up they said, "Father what's going on?"

Tsukoda assured them that nothing was wrong and ushered them out of the room. He placed his hands over his still nameless daughter and shouted, "Demon sealing jutsu!"

A dark purple light left the previous Jinchuuriki and went into Tsunari's still nameless daughter. She looked across at the previous Jinchuuriki. He was dead. Suddenly Tsunari screamed in pain. Her life-force was being drained. She could feel it. Her husband walked up to her and held her chin up so that she would have to look at him. He said, "Don't worry _darling, _the procedure is almost over."

"Please Tsukoda! I want her to be called Tsunami." She gasped. Her body slumped on the ground. She was dead.

* * *

"Tsunami! What did you do to your brother?" her father yelled at her

"I didn't do anything to him. The water moved by itself, I couldn't stop it." She replied. However it was like she might as well not even have said anything. Her father grabbed her now shoulder length hair and threw her inside a small dark box room.

"And you wonder why we all hate you!" He shouted.

"Yeah!" chanted her siblings. Her brother and sister were goody-goodies. They'd do anything to stay on her father's good side. Her father had told them that her birth had killed there mother but she knew otherwise. She knew of the procedure that had been done to her and what it involved. Therefore she could accurately guess what had happened.

What had happened with her brother and sister wasn't her fault. They had been bullying her and it seems that whenever she was threatened things around act as if they have a mind of their own and attack whoever was giving her trouble. This was probably why the whole village hated her.

She banged her fists on the door to her wooden cell. She hated this. She had to get away from here. With these thoughts is mind she punched the door again but this time she broke through. She climbed out and yelled at her father, "I can't take this life anymore!" she ran as fast as she could and escaped her house. She left the village and fled into the forest. She stopped to look down at herself. She was supposed to be the Kyoshikage's daughter, the richest of the rich, but you wouldn't have been able to tell. All she had on was a tattered blue shirt tied at the waist with string, and her hair was all over the place. Her fingers balled into fists. She started running again. She came across a village in the middle of the forest. She didn't know that there was a village so close to them. She watched them for a while. The people all looked so happy. Well almost everyone. She noticed a blonde boy running away from a crowd of people. She followed him. He came to a stop under a rock.

She walked up to him. He looked a little bit older than her. She saw that he was crying.

"Hey," She said, "Are you alright?"

"Why are you being nice to me? Why don't you hate me like everyone else?" he asked

"Because I know what that feels like. It's horrible. You feel like you're worthless, like nobody cares about you. No-one should have to suffer a life of loneliness like that." She said now talking about herself more than anything else. "So what happened?" she asked

"The villagers chased me away. They don't like me. No-one does. I have no family. I'm all alone!" he said

"Hey I told you you're not alone. I'll be your friend. Although I live in a different village, but hey it's not far."

The boy laughed.

"So what's your name and how old are you?" Tsunami asked

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm seven. What about you?"

"I'm Tsunami Kyoshi of the village hidden in the water and I'm five!" she answered

Naruto laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked

"You have black line around your eyes, they're weird!"

Tsunami frowned. She wasn't quite ready to tell him what they were.

"Yeah, well you and I have whisker marks on our faces, so we're kind of the same. Which means if I'm weird, you must be weird too!" she said

"Well I know I'm weird. And to be honest I don't care anymore." He said smiling

"I have to go now." Tsunami stated

"Wait I'll come visit you?"Naruto asked

"I'm afraid you can't. Our village is underwater you'll never be able to find the entrance, not without a boat. Our village is protected that way." She answered

"Okay then. I'll never forget you Tsunami!" he said as he hugged her

"I won't forget you either Naruto!" Tsunami whispered into his ear, _so this is what it feels like to be wanted._

* * *

"Wake up Tsunami!" Her father yelled as he banged on the door to the smallest room in the house also known as her bedroom.

"Come and cook breakfast!" he ordered her.

It was her eight birthday today. Not like that made any difference. Tsunami didn't know why her father had told her to "wake up," it's not like she could sleep anyway. The jutsu he had put on her shortly after her birth prevented that, but she knew it was necessary. If she fell asleep or lost consciousness the eight tailed demon cat inside her would take over her mind and control her body making her bring devastation to her village. However she still didn't like the fact that her father rubbed it in her face that she couldn't sleep.

She got out of her room and entered the kitchen. Immediately she was greeted with the dirtiest looks possible from her brother sister and father. Her father stared at her then said, "You look just like your mother!"

It was true she didn't look anything like her brother and sister who looked exactly like her dad. They all had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. So she had assumed she had taken her mother's appearance.

After she had cooked and served breakfast she sat down at the table and watched her family eat. This was routine. She was made to watch them eat but not allowed to eat. This forced her to look for food on the streets. She had become dangerously thin. The people of her village it seemed also hated her, so she was forced to move at night. They always called her demon. She didn't care. She despised them back. _"One day I'm going to make them respect me!" _She thought to herself. That was her dream.

It was 11 o'clock. Her family was asleep. She snuck out of her room and out of her house and went to the nearby waterfall. She took off her sandals and stepped into the water. This was where she came to practice her ninja skills. She had secretly become adept in pressure point fighting and had mastered all the elements. She knew that other ninjas could not do this. This was one of the benefits of her demon. She smiled to herself. Everyone was going to regret making fun of her.

* * *

Two years later

Tsunami couldn't be any happier. She had finally done enough missions to buy her own flat and she didn't have to live with _those _people anymore. Also a year ago her friend Naruto had visited her while he was on a mission.

FLASHBACK:

"Naruto. This is amazing. I'm so glad to see you again!" Tsunami exclaimed

"I'm glad to see you too!" Naruto said as he hugged her

"Hey Naruto who are you're new friends?" she asked elbowing him gently in the side.

"Oh well I'm a ninja now and this is my team. This is Kakashi sensei and Sakura. Everyone this is Tsunami"

"Who's this guy?" she said looking at a boy with dark hair

"Oh well he's just sasuke. He's no big deal," said Naruto

"Ignore Naruto,"Said Sasuke as he kissed her hand making her blush

"Get away from her Sasuke!" Said Naruto as he and sasuke started glaring daggers at each other.

"Anyway I can't believe you guys are staying at our house. Come on I'll take you there." She said grabbing Naruto's hand. Naruto turned his head around and stuck his tongue out at sasuke.

When they arrived at her house they took off their shoes and greeted the Kyoshikage. Later they all sat down for dinner.

"So how do you know Naruto?"Asked Sakura

"Oh well I met him a while ago." Answered Tsunami. She didn't want to say much on the subject

"Tomorrow we will head to the bridge to protect the bridge builder and we WILL defeat Zabuza!" said Kakashi sensei

The next morning everyone left early to head to the bridge.

"Good luck Naruto," she said as she kissed him on the forehead.

Two hours later Tsunami was still pacing around the corridor. She was worried about Naruto. She went outside and saw an explosion far off. "That's it," she said, "I'm going to help him!"

She ran to the bridge. She saw Naruto on the floor. He wasn't moving.

"Naruto!" she yelled

Suddenly Haku and Zabuza turned to face her.

"I'm going to kill you!" she screamed

She stood on all fours as purple demonic chakra swirled around her. Her fingernails changed into claws, and her whiskers became more pronounced. She grew fangs and her pupils changed into purple slits.

"So this is the neko's power!" yelled Zabuza

Suddenly she ran towards them breaking the ground as she ran. Her speed was incredible. She took down Zabuza before he could even lift his weapon. Her chakra covered fist went through his body and ripped out his heart. She turned her demonic eyes to Haku next. She released a blast of chakra killing him.

She collapsed on the ground. Her body changed back to normal. Naruto and his team ran up to her.

Tsunami and Naruto just looked at each other. The battle was over.

END OF FLASHBACK


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: The other Jinchuuriki

Tsunami put on the forehead protector she had received for graduating and tied her long black hair into two ponytails with her long bangs on either side of her forehead falling into her face(just like lady Tsunade of konoha). She looked at herself in the mirror. She had grown a lot since she was just hitting puberty. She had long legs which her short black minidress showed off. Her dress had long sleeves that went past her hands so that she could hide some of her weapons. The rest of her weapons were in a bag on her upper thigh. She left her flat and waited at the gate for the rest of her team. The chuunin exams were starting soon at Konoha. She smiled to herself. This was another excuse to see Naruto. She loved him. He was like the big brother she wished she had. She looked behind her. Her brother, sister and their sensei came up behind her.

"Let's go!" their sensei ordered

They arrived at Konoha in good time.

"Naruto!" Tsunami exclaimed as she hugged him

"Hey Tsunami!" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head, "how come you're here?"

"Don't you know I'm here for the chuunin exams."  
"Chuunin exams!"

"Yeah." She said. Seeing the clueless look on his face, she filled him in about the chunin exam

"So if I pass this exam I'll be one step closer to being Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed punching the air

Just then three ninja who were wearing sand village headbands came into the village. Then she spotted him. He had red hair and tsunaki like rings around his eyes just like her. He walked up to her.

"I am Gaara of the desert."

"I am Tsunami Kyoshi."

Gaara knew just by looking at her that there was something more. He couldn't describe it but for some reason he felt compelled to get to know her. Usually he wouldn't make the effort knowing that people were usually scared of him at first glance.

Suddenly a guy in a black jumpsuit with purple face paint on ran up to Tsunami, " Hey there good looking. I'm Kankero. You know if I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together." He said taking her hand in his.

"Yeah well I wouldn't. That has to be the worst chat up line I've ever heard. Now get away from me you creep!" she said shoving him away from her.

"Why does my freak of a sister always get the attention from men!" muttered Tsunade

Kankero sulked and went back to his position behind Gaara.

As Tsunami and her team were turning to leave she shouted, "I'll see you around, Gaara!"

* * *

Tsunami's team made their way to room 301. Later she heard Naruto yell:

"Listen up I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to beat all of you believe it!"

Tsunami ran over to him.

"I see you've already succeeded in getting the whole room's attention." She laughed

A man named Kabuto showed them the stats of various genin trying out for the exam. When he showed her own card she blushed. It said that she had completed 4 b rank mission and 29 c rank missions and she like Gaara had avoided getting injured.

An examiner entered the room and introduced himself as Ibiki. He told us that we would be sitting a written paper first.

"Written paper!" Tsunami said in shock

"Written paper!" Naruto said, "Oh no I'm going to fail!"

"Don't worry Naruto I believe in you. You'll pass." Said Tsunami as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

They all marched into the exam room and sat at their designated seats. Tsunami was next to sasuke. She looked down at the exam paper and got to work. _"These questions are impossible, there's no way a genin could answer them. I think Ibiki wants us to cheat. He wants to see how good our data collection skills are. Oh no! Please let Naruto work this out."_

She turned the water in the air into ice mirrors and positioned it so that she could see the answers of the person in front of her. The guy looked like he knew what he was doing.

_Cheating is so easy! _She thought to herself.

When the test was done they were told that the actual test was to see who would crack under pressure.

The next task was to get to the tower. Her team had been given a heaven scroll. They quickly found another team.

"Yes!" the leader of the other team said, "we run into a group of kids. We'll be taking your scroll now!"

Tsunami didn't even say anything. She stuck out her hands and grabbed the members of the other team with water and put them all into a giant ball of ice filled with water.

"Now you listen to me!" Tsunami commanded, "You either give me your scroll and I will let you live or you drown and I will take your scroll anyway! What do you pick?"

Their voices were muffled because of the water but she caught the jist of what they were saying. She first melted an area of the ice so that she could take their scroll. Then she melted all the ice and froze the men to some trees. It was an earth scroll. With that she took off towards the tower.

After a few minutes of running she came across Naruto and his group. They had been tied together.

"Hey Naruto you don't have time to just sit here you know!" she said cutting him free.

"I know. I didn't ask to be tied up. Some guy took our heaven scroll and destroyed it.!"

"Well here!" she said handing him a spare heaven scroll that she had collected. She had been trying to reduce the number of people that got through but oh well.

She was about to take off when sakura screamed, "Hey you forgot to untie us too!"

"Oh sorry." Said Tsunami as she cut her and sasuke free. With that she took off.

She reached the tower second. Gaara´s team had beaten her there.

She walked up to him and noticed his team was sleeping.

"Whoa they must be really tired." She said

"I don't know why they're sleeping. They didn't do anything."

"Same with my team. I did all the work!" she laughed. Gaara looked into her eyes. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt that they were on the same boat.

"Tsunami..." he trailed off

"Yes Gaara." She answered. But no more words were needed. They leant towards each other. As soon as their lips met Tsunami knew that this felt right. It was like a spark of electricity went through their lips and her body was filled with warmth. They broke apart. Gaara was still in shock. He´d never let anyone this close to him before. She snuggled closer to him and just lay there for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Four days later all nine rookies of Konoha, Guy's team, Gaara's team and the group from the sound village had passed as well. Then the preliminary matches began. Tsunami watched all the matches with interest, remembering weaknesses she saw and techniques. Although even she had to admit that jealousy had made neji act so cruel to hinata in their fight. Because of the odd number Sakura got picked to fight twice but because her fight with Ino had knocked her out she had to automatically forfeit the match against Tazuna. Finally it was her turn to fight. The board had selected her sister Tsunade to be her opponent. In Tsunami's opinion it couldn't have chosen any better. This was her chance to punish her sister for everything that she had ever done to her.

She leapt into the fighting space and stood opposite her sister.

Immediately her sister shouted, "Hah! I'm fighting you. I know all of your jutsu!"

"Please you could never know all of my jutsu and besides you're not worth using nin jutsu on. I'll defeat you with just tai jutsu."

Immediately Tsunami leapt off the ground and sprung towards Tsunade. Tsunade who was unprepared crashed into the wall. Tsunami picked Tsunade up with her legs and threw her back into the wall. Tsunami quickly used her cat like high speed tai jutsu to teleport behind Tsunade surprising her. Tsunami grabbed Tsunade´s waist with a tight grip, astonished about what was happening Tsunade opened her mouth to scream but did not have enough time when tsunami hoisted her sister above her neck and slammed her in a bridge position onto her neck. Tsunami quickly kicked her arms and legs with as much power as she could muster. Thus disabling them. Everyone looked down at her in shock from the balcony. She jumped back onto the balcony after she had confirmed her victory.

The proctor announced that they now had a week to rest or train before the main rounds.

"Hey Tsunami!" Naruto said, "Do you want to go to the ramen place with me?"

"Ok if you let me bring Gaara!"

"Alright he can come."

"I don't want to come." Said Gaara

"Oh… well ok. Let's go then Naruto!"

They ate ramen together talking about their dreams for the future and finally the next round of the chuunin exams.

"Well bye Naruto," she said as she hugged him. She made her way back to the apartment that the hokage had given her family and knocked on the door. Her father answered the door, "I heard about what you did to Tsunade! I don't consider you to be a part of this family. You're ten now, look after yourself and get lost!" he yelled as he slammed the door in her face.

Tsunami didn't understand his logic. Her brother and sister were older than her so according to him they should move out too. She decided to go and see Gaara. She leapt up to the balcony of his apartment and walked in. she walked to Gaara and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. He had taken off his gourd. He turned to face her, "Tsunami…"

"Are your siblings here?"

"No they're still exploring Konoha."

"Good then I get you all to myself."

They lay down on his bed together. Gaara started kissing her mouth and then moved down her neck. He began to unzip her dress.

"Wait Gaara! Can we like get to know each other a bit more before we go any further."

"Sure. I'm sorry for going so fast. You're the first person i've been this close to. I don't want to mess it up."

"Same here. Tell you what. Let's meet up tomorrow. I wonder what there is to do for fun here."

In the end they decided to just go to one of Konoha's many restaurants.

"Ok well bye."

"See you tomorrow! Wait Tsunami!"

"yeah." She turned around to face him and was met with a kiss. She blushed and then jumped off the balcony. She decided to go and stay at Naruto's house, she was sure he would let her stay over. If anyone saw Gaara now they would not believe that he was smiling.

* * *

As soon as the sun started to pour through the curtains in Naruto's room Tsunami woke him up and stared into his eyes so he would get shocked awake. Her plan succeeded and he screamed and fell off of his bed.

"Naruto i'm bored. Unlike you I can't sleep to make time go faster!"

"I don't sleep to make time go faster. I sleep because I get tired."

"Whatever. Come with me. Let's go to the hot springs. No one will be there at this time!"

"But Tsunami I can't go with you. Boys and girls can't go together. You know that!" he said blushing

"Naruto I already said that no one will be there so all I have to do is transform into a guy if someone comes."

"Alright." Said Naruto

Naruto was sitting in the hot springs waiting for tsunami. When she came in she was only wearing a towel. He swore his jaw was probably touching the ground.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing." He gulped

They talked about all sorts of things together. Tsunami told him about what her dad had done and her date with Gaara later.

"I don't see what you see in that guy. Don't you find him creepy?"

"No I don't Naruto. Someone would think that you were jealous."

"Pfft! Me! Jealous! No way!"

"Whatever you say."

Just then they heard the sound of men coming.

"Tsunami…"

But she had already transformed. She looked exactly like Naruto but with black hair.

"Let's go." She said

* * *

Later Tsunami stood outside the restaurant that she and Gaara had decided to go to, to wait for him. He turned up a few minutes later and they went inside. They sat at a table in the far corner. They did not want unwanted attention.

Gaara was worrying. He didn't know what to do. They ended up discussing painful memories from their childhood and how different yet similar their lives were.

"Don't worry Gaara. You're not alone anymore. You have me. We don't need to be lonely or sad anymore. From now on we'll make the most of life and enjoy it to the max" She said then kissed him sweetly on the lips.

They said their goodbyes and Tsunami made her way back to Naruto's house. The remaining days went by really quickly and soon it was the day of the final rounds. Tsunami smiled. These exams would be so easy. She was up against Tazuna now, how he got through, she would never understand.

They all had to line up inside the stadium. She noticed Naruto and Sasuke were missing. Her match was second from last.

"Go Naruto!" she cheered when it was his match. Naruto came back to the balcony and noticed that Gaara had his arm around Tsunami.

"Tsunami I need to talk to you."

"Okay. What did you want to talk about?" she asked when hey had moved

"It's Gaara. He just killed two people. How can you think he's not creepy?"

"Listen Naruto I don't care. Gaara does what he does for his own reasons. I trust him and that's that.

Now it was time for Tsunami's match. She and Tazuna jumped off the balcony and the match began. Immediately Tazuna used water style: water missile, Tsunami used her chakra to change the direction of the water and sent it back to Tazuna. He barely dodged it.

Then Tsunami used water style: water dragon jutsu. Tazuna had nowhere to run. He took the full hit of the attack. He couldn't move his body afterwards.

"I'm not done with you yet! Water style: giant vortex jutsu." The water ripped his skin in various places. From the balcony Tazuna just looked like a bloody mess. "Water style: water prison jutsu!"

Suddenly a large ball of water encased Tazuna. When she balled her hand into a fist the prison got smaller. If he didn't drown first he would be crushed. She created a water clone and walked it opposite the prison.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" shouted the clone. The jutsu evaporated the water and covered Tazuna in burns. Then the proctor announced that Tsunami had won the match. She jumped back up onto the balcony and wished Gaara good luck then he jumped down for his match against Sasuke.

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard. It came from the gates of Konoha. Everyone started screaming. The proctor tried to tell everyone to run and hide but her never managed to finish his sentence as a kunai thrown by one of the attacked sliced through his neck.


End file.
